Radiant
The Radiant Clan, or An Lonrach, are an extremely small subsection of the Galuyn people who have forsaken the original traditions of the Old Ways in favor of the Light and traditions that combine the paths of both beliefs. Originally in the midst of conversion, those teaching of the Light to the Galuyn, were met with extreme stubbornness which didn’t make things easier. The Priests eventually resorted to combining the traditions of the Galuyn with Light worship, making transitions and conversions far easier for them. Radiant worshippers believe in the Light as a single, universal, transcendent, supreme force which bestowed power and knowledge upon the Galuyn Gods of the Old Ways. To them, the Light is is truth, order, goodness, warmth the antithesis of chaos, Shadow, falsehood and disorder. The conflict between two forces which involve the entire universe and is also the origin of the Universe, which they equally acknowledge through understanding that one cannot exist without the other and that from these two forces the Wild Gods like Kol and Sir, Yolth, Faye, Raeok and Kryfta (etc.) came from as its guardians. The worship of the Light among the Radiant involves idolizing flames, fire, and light. Through the flames, its Priests and Prophets speak the truths and history of the Old Ways and how the Light was the original creator of their Wild Gods.The flames themselves serve as messengers between the Light and their followers and represent its divinity. When Radiant followers of the Light pray and practice their religion they do so always facing towards a source of light, a flame or the sun itself. Their temple, much like their homes are carved into the mountain sides of the Fallow Crest and are not prestigious in the way cathedrals are built in capitals such as Stormwind or Gilneas City . Instead they are more akin to large Halls with the figures of Wild Gods lining the walls and at their center a large chalice of fire which radiates its light out over the Gods figures in a sense similar to how the Radiant believe that all living beings have been touched by the Light. Snáithe na Solas- The Temple of Light The Temple of Light is akin to a large Hall commonly found in Galuyn architecture which is carved into the mountain side of the Fallow Crests mountainous terrain east of the Ashen Coast territories. The Hall has no outside sources of light, nor does it hold intricate stained glass or decoration as other places of Light worship throughout Gilneas. The Temple in fact is rather humble in design, with sculptures of the Wild Gods present from Galuyn beliefs and the largely designed chalice at the center of the Hall in which the Lasair Naofa burns day and night. Chanting and Hymns The chants and hymns practiced by the Radiant are insights into their wisdom, thoughts of reflection, contemplation, and meditation on the Lights creations. The hymns and chants create a trance state of mind and body for the follower as they face their Chalice of the Sacred Flame, marking this as the time prophecies and visions are received through the light of the fires, a tradition derived from Aisling among the Galuyn and adapted to fit the Radiant. Lasair Naofa The temple of Light is in possession of a Chalice of Fire which is erected in the center of its worship for the followers to turn to. The lasair naofa or sacred flame represents the spiritual flame within each creature. The fire also represents the light of creation. Blessings for new homes or health require one to use fire created from the Lasair Naofa’s chalice. Category:Galuyn Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes Category:Galuyn Clans